Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars)
The Finbarhawkes character from Minecraft Wars resides here. For information regarding the Finbarhawkes character in Voltz Wars : Season One through Four click HERE Finbarhawkes is a major character in Minecraft Wars and an antihero figure in the series. He was once a renouned drug cook in the Desert Clan and esteems himself as a drug making master, or drug lord. Finbar accidentally released Namtar and the other demons into Mearth when he acquired The Three Keys for the Ancient Knight. Finbar constructed the massive super-sword Big Bertha to use to defeat Namtar with the help of Dragon Knight Kovo. Though Finbar is by no means a classical hero, hatching many evil schemes, he is also a protagonist because he is helping the fight against Namtar. Exiled In the first episode of Minecraft Wars, Finbar explains that he was exiled from his desert clan for overdosing clan members that he deemed 'Unworthy' with experimental drugs, killing them. This even extended to children. Despite being a great cook, having a knack for science, and generating the clan income from drug trade, some other clan members learnt the secrets of making refined drugs and thus they had no need for Finbar anymore. They exiled him for his crimes, leading Finbar to seek revenge - by creating a empire of drugs and minions to destroy his old gang. Setting Up After being exiled, Finbar started to collect minerals and materials for building a small wooden house. Then started scout the surrounding area and discovered a small scouting party from his old gang. He quickly killed them and stole their forge. The Farm After moving to a new base in a jungle, Finbar located a strange farm in the desert. After surveying the farm, he discovered graves of FunkMasterBlast and SpeedMasterDash from the earlier bandit attack. Finbar questions the owner who threatens to shoot him off his property. He murders Nathan in cold blood, loots the house and sets it on fire. Allies After hearing gunshots and explosions from a far off mountain, Finbar went to investigate, finding UltimateRyanGames and Mryourmumiscool in the wreckage of a former Loxiku base on the fountain. Finbar told them that he was a drug lord and he would like to ally with them so that he could use them for "muscle" in exchange for a portion of his profits. The two accepted Finbar's offer and they went their separate ways. Quests from the Village Upon scouting the area around him further, Finbar found a local village. Finbar looted anything of value from the pacifist villagers, but did no other harm. In fact he even replanted the villagers' wheat after he took it all in an unusual act of good will. Finbar returned to the village later to take anything he left behind and ended up finding a old knight in the graveyard. The old knight tells Finbar that he is searching for a mystical sword, he then tells Finbar that if he can acquire the sword he will be paid handsomely for it. Finbar the decides to go to the Sky Islands to search for the sword. Meeting the "Trio Of Liars" When he reached the Sky Island, Finbar searched fruitlessly for the sword. However, he noticed a group of bats flying up to another island. He quickly realized that the bats were other Humans in bat form. After they revealed themselves, Finbar shot at them with his AK-47 and told them to tell him where they put the sword (as he assumed they must have taken it). The three people turned out to be TycerX, MylesC (Minecraft Wars), and Magmamale. After claiming they did not have the sword, Finbar forced them to take him to their base under gunpoint. After realizing the sword was not there Finbar shot the three and checked their graves, finding a sword called "The Ender". Believing this to be the sword, Finbar deemed the trio liars and took it back to the town. Upgrading the Bunker Believing to have found the artifact the Ancient Knight spoke of, Finbar returned to the village. However, when he returned the Ancient Knight (and the graveyard he was in) had vanished. Returning back to his bunker Finbar's decided to start upgrading the base in the meantime before he could find the Ancient Knight. Finbar finished his drug-making machines and built a digital miner and lava power generators. Finding FMB's Base Due to a world loading error, while flying by Nathan's Farm Finbar's was able to see the secret base underground. Disguised as a creeper, he infiltrated the base and found a group of holding cells (one of which once held Honf, although he had already escaped). Although the owners of the base, FMB, were unknown to Finbar, he still determined that the "boys" Nathan spoke of were much more than simple farmers. The Three Keys As Finbar was about to travel to bring a gift of drugs to his allies' base, he found the Ancient Knight outside of his base. The Ancient Knight told Finbar that he failed and the sword he had stolen from the "trio of liars" was not the artifact he was looking for. Furthermore he revealed that after being attacked by Finbar, TycerX returned to the sky island and had taken the real sword. The Ancient Knight then tells Finbar that the sword was one of The Three Keys and that, if used together, they would open a vault full of treasure, but also release the demons into the world, killing everything. The second key is said to be in the Tomb of Lost Souls, a massive crypt which Finbar had earlier explored. Due to proving his fighting skills against the Trio of Liars and the monsters of the Tomb the first time, the Ancient Knight entrusts Finbar to find the Three Keys and return them safely to him. The Bane of Souls Once he had received his quest from the Ancient Knight, Finbar left to re-enter the Vault of Souls and get the second key from the demon (Wither) at the bottom. Using his bat-form he made his way through the crypt into the Wither's chamber. Although he did not defeat the Wither, Finbar managed to grab the key (a gem called the Bane of Souls) and escape. Flower of the Damned While mining valuable skystone from a fallen meteorite, Finbar found two chests hidden within the Rock. The first chest held nothing abnormal but the second contained a single rose called the Flower of the Damned. Finbar brought the flower back to his base where he found the Ancient Knight waiting. The Knight told Finbar that the flower was the third Key and that if Finbar acquired the Sword his quest would be complete. Regaining the Manyullyn Cleaver With the two other Keys now in his grasp, Finbar set out upon MylesC, TycerX and Magmamale to regain the third Key, the Manyullyn Cleaver. In bat form Finbar managed to snipe the three with a powerful sniper rife. Although they appeared to die, they were actually teleported onboard The Cruiser of The Universal Watchers, unbeknownst to Finbar. Finbar collected the Sword from inside the trio's base and returned home. Releasing the Demons When Finbar returned to his base he found the Ancient Knight and a group of similar Knights inside already. In honor of their agreement, Finbar handed over the Keys in return for three stacks of diamonds. However, once Finbar stored the diamonds away he realized that the Ancient Knight had been transformed into a demon named Namtar and the other Knights had become lesser demons called Souless. Namtar explained that he had been using the Ancient Knight as a guise the whole time to get Finbar to bring him the Keys. In actuality the Keys were the only way to free himself and the other demons from their mortal prisons imposed upon them by the Wizards of Light, not lock the demons in a vault like Finbar was told. Namtar then put Finbar to sleep and set about unleashing the rest of the demons upon the world via the Keys. Drugs and Weapons Waking up from his coma, Finbar found his base the same as he left it, and the Demons gone. Initially he considered it might have been a dream, but the nether structure in his basement proved otherwise. While scouting outside Finbar encountered a massive caterpillar and spit bugs, both demonic insects which did not originally inhabit the world. After an encounter with giant scorpions, Ender Knights, and Mothera, he determined that Namtar must have released these monsters into the world with his ritual. However, Finbar soon realized there was still a profit to be made off of the situation and started planning for a weapons building business, anticipating people would want to buy more advanced weaponry to defend themselves against the new monsters. New Weapons Finbar immediately began experimenting with new weaponry, not only to defend himself, but to hopefully sell at a later date. Although originally he sought to just get more advanced versions of his previous weapons, Finbar soon turned to new technology. Most notable of the new weapons Finbar developed were the Plasmarifle Mk. 1 and Mk. 2. He also developed a missile launcher and began test firing in the desert nearby Nathan's Farm. There he quickly learned that a nuke missile was sufficient to destroy a giant scorpion. Automatic Drug Processing Now with adequate weaponry to defend himself, Finbar finally began work on his automated drug producing factory. Using a multi-step process he managed to make drugs out of chicken feathers and coal. The process wasn't very simple though - it took manure produced by sheep and cows and converting it into fertilizer. The fertilizer was then used to automatically grow wheat, which was then harvested by a machine. The wheat was then used for Finbar's personal food supply as the seeds were then used to either re-plant or feed the chickens in a separate chamber. The fed chickens would then breed and their children would be siphoned off to a separate chamber where they would be killed. The feathers were then decomposed along with coal from Finbar's digital miner to produce hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen and carbon. These elements were then used to synthesized methamphetamine for retail sale. Making Connections Finbar then made contact with Mryourmumiscool and UltimateRyanGames to hire them to transport his drugs to towns and work his distribution network. Seeing the immense wealth to be made off the project, Sam and Ryan accepted Finbar's offer. However, to help protect the drugs against possible theft (or destruction by monsters) on the trip from Finbar's base to Sam and Ryan's they planned to build a tunnel system connecting their bases. This has since been halfway completed. The Quest for Big Bertha Not long after finishing his plans for the drug-distribution network, Finbar found another mysterious person in his base. Revealing himself as Dragon Knight Kovo, one of the Wizards of Light who defeated Namtar thousands of years ago, he enlists Finbar's help in a new mission. Kovo explained to Finbar that the Wizards were planning to build a super powerful sword known as Big Bertha out of pieces of the Demons' giant monsters. Big Bertha would have had the strength to defeat Namtar, but the Wizards were unable to complete it and resorted to sealing Namtar away with The Three Keys. If Finbar could complete Big Bertha he would be able to defeat the demons. The Ant Dimensions In order to find the massive monsters whose parts were required to build Big Bertha, Dragon Knight Kovo told Finbar that the tiny insects, Ants, were actually living portals to alternate dimensions. These hostile worlds were where the giant monsters lived. Finbar entered into these worlds but was unprepared for the strength of the monsters and was killed. Mining Monster Eggs In order to avoid fighting the overwhelming monsters in their natural habitat, Finbar developed a new strategy. Setting up a quarry in the ant dimension he mined a section of the world for dried monster eggs. With these collected he rehydrated them and spawned them in a contained area in the normal dimension. After killing a few monsters, he used the uranium and titanium nuggets dropped from their bodies to build the Ultimate Sword and Ultimate Bow. Making Acquaintances and Amends Using his new Ultimate Weapons, Finbar made short work of the monsters he had mined. He was, however, interrupted by his neighbors, FMB, who were test firing explosive ammo with their miniguns nearby. After confronting FMB (who, despite being neighbors, had never actually met Finbar) Finbar offered them a tour of his base and possible exchange of wares. FMB went trough with the tour and Finbar displayed some of his drugs and more advanced weaponry. Although after they left Finbar expressed how he didn't trust them. After Dragon Knight Kovo when on a brief scouting mission, he returned to Finbar with news of a massive space ship which had appeared in the sky nearby. Finbar went to investigate and found the "Trio of Liars" (TycerX, Magmamale, and MylesC) aboard. Starting off on he wrong foot by attacking them, Finbar soon realized that they were actually on the same side as the trio were also trying to defeat the demons. Apologizing for his previous actions, Finbar offered to make an alliance. However, Tycer was not so quick to forget their previous encounters and hotly declined. Realizing he obviously was not welcome Finbar hastily left the area. Improving Security Soon after his investigating of the The Cruiser of The Universal Watchers and his reunion with the Trio.Dragon Knight Kovo informed him of their spying on his base, fearing of their advanced weaponry and numbers, Finbar began planning to improve his power and security by raising a loyal army of genetically enhanced brainwashed minions, hatching his very own dragon and creating forcefields. Genetic Modification Using his vast wealth and resources, Finbar began to experiment with genetically modification and enhancing. He began gathering the skin and DNA from a variety of mobs including chickens and spiders, first testing it on himself gaining no fall damage and flying. Later he will try to gain some Endermen DNA. Slave Army In order to protect himself and his drug profit, he has plans to lure and capture people from neighboring lands with the false promise of safety from Namtar and the demonic monsters, torture them and later break their minds to brainwash them and genetically enhance them into his loyal mutant slave army. Recruiting Ideas After some time, Kovo returned with a small group of humans who fled their home for safety from the Demons.Finbar began preparing to began his genetic experiments on his new recruits including a very ill old man.Later he hears of a report of a village raided, he flew straight to the village and discovered a massacre, pools of blood, hanging and burning bodies. Upon seeing the vast amount of bodies, Finbar deluged a bizarre idea to gain troops by injecting microchips into the brainstems of the dead, using the chip to spread nano-bots and converting the bodies into walking puppets. Later also began the plan to experiment and create a sinister drug with a ablitiy to slowly brainwash those addicted it and began to spread the drug to all major inhabited locations through his network. Plans and Improvements Finally back at The Bunker, Finbar learns that one of the recruits, named Clara, ran away. Fearing her knowledge of his secrets, he ordered his remaining troops to capture her on sight. Still worried about his security, he began a large scale remodelling of his bunker and the valley, including filling in the ground with reinforced steel and started a massive forest fire in the surrounding jungle to construct several watchtowers. Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Characters